Demon Eyes
by hiraikoneko
Summary: I don't get it. You'd think that after you die, you'd go somewhere other than Suna. You know, there's something...Fun...about people backing away from you in fear. I'm not evil though...and I'm only scary when someone wants me to be. I don't see why that makes me a demon...but I'll take it. I've even got a rival. Gaara...he's full-time scary. OC/SI
1. 1: Aisako's Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT AISAKO, HER FAMILY AND ANY OTHER OC I THROW IN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Eyes<strong>

**-1-**

_**From the Eyes Of Aisako**_

As an infant, I had always been far more aware of things than I should have. Sure, I acted like the adorable baby girl I was, when I knew someone was watching, but the rest of the time was spent _watching_ them.

The days all seemed to blur together, but it wasn't all that long after my second birth that I came to realize exactly what had occurred.

I had hoped, for the longest time, that I had been turned into a baby in some sort of freak accident from some sort of military test, like in a superhero comic. I had also hoped that I had been abducted by aliens, and that they had turned me back into an infant as some sort of experiment.

All of these had seemed much more logical, in my crazy mind, than the idea of me dying, and then being reincarnated as a baby, in an anime I had watched for years, along with many others.

It wasn't until I saw the headbands that I came to realize that I was in _Naruto_. It had taken a few moments to recognize the symbol on the headband my father wore, but eventually, I figured it out.

Suna.

Well, that explained the heat. My first life had been spent in Canada, where the summers were rather hot, but the winters made you wish you lived on the sun because you were so tired of spending every waking hour freezing your ass off.

It was odd, going to sleep and not hearing the sound of a car racing down the road. Of course...I died racing down the road in the dead of night...so I guess that was the last thing I heard...

Maybe I didn't miss that.

* * *

><p>I crawled after my mother as she went about, cleaning up the house. It amazed me how much time a person could spend cleaning up a house when you had already spent hours the previous day doing the exact same things you were doing now.<p>

I just wanted Mommy to give me a hug.

Sometimes, I think she was scared of me. It wasn't like I tried to be creepy, and I understood her fears.

I would giggle and babble away when ever she was in the room, but I wasn't the best at acting.

I didn't cry over silly things at night. Sure it was uncomfortable trying to sleep with a dirty diaper, but I had tried to be considerate of the woman and let her sleep through the night.

For the first few months, she continued to walk in the room at random hours of the night to make sure I was alive.

One time, she came in to find me sitting up and staring out the window at the moon.

"Aisako!" Mommy had exclaimed in shock.

I looked at her quickly, trying to hide the guilty look on my face before I giggled and held my arms out to her. She quickly scooped me up and hugged my close to her.

There was a slight language barrier between us, but I understood that my name meant 'Loved Child'. I was glad to have a name like that. It was cute.

* * *

><p>"Mommy." I giggled out.<p>

She froze. She turned to look down at me. I was too young, I guess, to be talking. I wasn't sure though. In my past life, I had never been around babies. How was I supposed to know when they started talking?

Oops.

I held my hands out to her. Over time, she became more hesitant in picking me up. She never showed her fear in front of Daddy, but he was always out on missions, so it wasn't like he ever noticed there was anything odd about me.

I had hoped Mommy would see me as a genius, and not a freak, but it was hard to mistake the fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>At three years old, I still wasn't used to Suna. I missed freezing my ass off. Hell...I missed everything about home. I really missed my car...but it was totalled now, so there was no point in wishing I had it.<p>

I decided to become a ninja, since there was no way in hell I was spending my life as a civilian, not with the Fourth Shinobi War coming up in...what...twelve-to-thirteen years? Give or take?

Nope. I'm not getting my life sucked out of me by some ugly tree.

If I wanted to become a ninja though...I needed to start being active. I couldn't enter the Suna Academy and still have all this baby fat. It looked like I needed to go play tag or something...

"Mommy?" I asked, putting down the picture book I had been staring at for the past hour with no real interest.

The brunette looked up from the counter where she was cutting up some vegetables. I didn't like them. Yuck.

"What is it...Aisako-san?"

Well...if that didn't hurt.

It pained me every time she called me that. If I was such a 'Loved Child' than why did she speak to my like I was a stranger?!

"Can I go outside today?"

She didn't like it when I went to play with the other children in the village. She was afraid someone would think there was something off about me. I can't blame her.

The good news was that I was getting better at acting like a child. I could handle being a three-year-old. Sure there were times when I'd use a big word, but I had made it a habit of carrying a book around with me whenever we did leave the house. They would just pass me off as a nerd and leave it at that.

I didn't leave the house often though...I was probably the only person in Suna pale enough to look like they came from Ame.

She looked down at me with reluctant amber eyes, unsure if she should. I begged her silently with my own amber orbs. Eventually, she caved.

She ran her hand through my burgundy locks and pulled on a faint smile that I was sure was fake, "Sure honey, but be sure to come back before it gets too late."

I smiled and nodded before leaving the house. Today was the day I'd start my personal training, under the appearance of a child playing with other kids her age.

It seemed simple enough.

* * *

><p>"Hello." I said, smiling at another girl as I walked up to her. She and her friends paused their game to look at me. I was a normal looking kid- I didn't have whisker-like scars, pink hair, kanji tattooed to my head or hair shaped like a ducks tail feathers.<p>

Sure, my burgundy hair was a wild, untamed mess that suck up at every angle...and my teeth were slightly longer...and I had amber eyes that said I knew so much more than them...but...I didn't look scary, did I?

"Go away." One of the girls said. Her friends nodded, although it was a bit reluctant. At least I hoped so.

'_Right, time to channel the Inner-Naruto! Yeah! Wait...no Deidara._' I thought, pulling my smile back on, "Why?"

"You're weird?"

"What makes me so weird? I've never spoken to any of you before." I reasoned, feeling completely relaxed. What could a bunch of...how old were they? Four? What could a bunch of four year olds say that would actually hurt me?

"You're 'that' lady's daughter." The Little Leader said, crossing her arms.

"And what does that mean?" I asked, feeling somewhat protective of the woman who fed me and bathed me and clothed me...and for a short while, loved me.

"My mother says she's evil."

I scoffed, "My mother isn't evil. And even if she was, what does that have to do with me?"

"You're her daughter! You're just like her!" The girl snapped, finally becoming frustrated with my questions.

"So what? I'm her daughter, yes, but I'm not like my mother."

"The...the dunes don't roll far over night!" One of the other girls shot. If I was correct, that was a phrase equivalent to 'The apple never falls far from the tree'.

"Well." I said, beaming, "Maybe I'm a tumble weed, not a dune. And if I was a sand dune, why can't I take after my father?"

"Huh?"

"My dad is a shinobi. I'm gonna become a kunoichi some day." I said, kicking my toe into the sand, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I never see my daddy...but I want him to be proud. I'll be just like him."

"Yeah right! You're just like 'That' lady! You're veil, just like her."

I rolled my eyes. You know, the Little Leader Lady could shut her Little Bitch Mouth.

"So silly." I said, before I spun on my heel and walked away. I stopped suddenly and turned to look back at them, "So...do you want me to be like her? Because I could. I could be really, really scary if I wanted to...or I could be nice..."

"GO AWAY!"

In response, I cackled like a mad woman, throwing my head back. The trio took a step back, making small noises of surprise and fear. I took a step towards them, grinning in a slightly unhinged manner I had practiced in my old life. It really made me look scary in this one.

They screamed and took off running.

I stared after them for a moment, before laughing in a less menacing manner. '_Well...I DID want a work out..._'

I took off after them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, this is just...I don't know. I had this little plot-worm wiggling in my head, so I thought...better get it out. Boom. Another Self InsertReincarnation fic! **_

_**I'm not sure if I'll finish this one...or update it, but I'm rather curious to see how people like this. Reviews would be appreciated! Tell me what you think! Should I continue or not, or do you need more to tell?**_


	2. 2: Similar Eyes

**-2-**

_**Similar Eyes**_

"I under stand...I'm sure Aisako-chan was only playing around...you know how children are. It's not like she could do anything to hurt them." Mommy said, sitting across from the mothers of the three girls. They hadn't played near my house for almost a week. I thought that would be the last of them, but earlier today, Little Leader's Mother came pounding on the door.

Mommy had looked terrified for a moment. Was it bad I found it hilarious? I don't think it is.

It was hot, and the sand kept blowing through the cracks in our walls. We really needed to get those fixed, but until Daddy came home, there wasn't any real way for us to pay for it.

Little Leader's Mom was a tall lady with pretty blond hair, just like her daughter, and she had brown eyes. She didn't look very happy, but she had what looked like laugh lines. She still looked like a bitch though.

The mothers of the other two were just as dull and unnoticeable as their daughters. My guess was that the blond kept them around to make her look better. Little Leader Bitch certainly didn't 'roll far overnight'. Stupid Sand.

" 'Only playing'?! That little monster chased my- our daughters across the village! They wouldn't have made it home if it weren't for some shinobi finding them. They have nightmares!"

"Really." Mommy said in a dry tone, "Didn't you do the same thing to that poor boy you married?"

"That's different! I love Takashi." The wicked Bitch of Suna protested, slamming her hand down on the table, "Your brat is just being a creep."

"I'll disagree with you on the first point." Mommy said, casting me a look from the corner of her amber eyes, which narrowed as she stared. I ducked my head and smiled guiltily.

So, I hadn't thought it through. Can you blame me? It was my first time outside without Mommy. Well...this Mommy. My old mom, from my first life, which I affectionately called 'The Test Drive 0.1', let me run around all the time...sure I was on a leash for a while, but eventually, she had let me run around and be free as a bird. I was never one for sitting still...I needed to move. One of the things I couldn't stand was moving slowly, or not at all. It was obvious I loved speeding.

There was another more obvious reason for me to call it The Test Drive 0.1..was because...well. You know.

I crashed and died.

So...this time around...I wouldn't.

Mommy continued to speak, "Although the other two are obvious. You've been obsessed with that poor guy since he showed up. Aisako...she's a bit odd."

Well, if that wasn't a punch in the gut. "Moooommmmy~" I said in a sing song voice, tilting my head. I walked over to her and leaned against her side. I smiled at Leader's mother as sweetly as I could.

"What is it...Ai?" She sounded so awkward about it I almost started laughing. She never called me 'Ai'. Only things like 'you', 'Aisako-san'.

"Who're the pretty ladies?" I asked, staring at the three women. It was time this conversation got back on topic and not how...creepy I was? I wasn't creepy...what did I ever do to them!?

One woman looked flustered, and offered the tiniest hint of a smile. Another looked completely embarrassed by my statement, blushing like a school girl. Leader's Mother looked so disgusted she seemed to gag on her tea.

I glanced up at Mommy and froze, feeling my blood run cold. I looked back at the women and saw the other two shifting awkwardly, one bringing a hand up to her throat. The three seemed to have trouble breathing. It didn't seem life threatening -yet.

Mommy smiled in the same unhinged way I did from time to time. Her head tilted to the side in a way that made her bangs, which were usually tucked behind her ears, fall over her narrowed amber eyes that seemed to glow in the resulting darkness.

"You know Tsubaki, I told you to stay away from me."

Leader's Mother looked panicked, gesturing wildly.

"Um, miss?" I asked, looking at her, tilting my head, just like Mommy, "Moving like that will only take away your breath faster."

Mommy rested a hesitant hand on my head, "Such a helpful little girl I have." She said to me, looking...almost unafraid, before turning back to the trio, "So, Tsubaki-chan, do you think you three can forgive my little girl for playing with your daughters? I swear...she didn't mean to scare them."

The three nodded; desperate for air now. Mommy's hand twitched and the three women instantly got to their feet.

'_Charka strings?_' I thought, '_Nice._'

"Now then, if I were you three, I'd run to the hospital and go get an antidote for that. You'll suffocate in ten minutes."

When they were gone, I saw Mommy in a different light.

She was kinda...scarier than fuck.

And she was afraid of me!?

She looked down at me and flinched, "S-sorry Aisako-san."

"Mommy...why do you call me that?"

"C-Call you what?"

"Aisako-san? Why don't you call my Aisako-chan anymore?"

"Well...you're a big girl now and-"

"No I'm not." I said, staring at her with narrowed eyes. I spun on my heel.

"Aisako-s- Aisako-chan." Mommy's voice made me stop walking, "Why did you chase them like that?"

"They said you were evil...and they asked for it." I said, before wondering off to my room to play with the little fabric dolls Daddy brought home from one of his missions.

When I was sure she wasn't going to walk in, I couldn't help but smile giddily. Mommy called me Aisako-chan. Sure I had basically told her to, but still...she called me Aisako-chan! It was about damn time!

* * *

><p>Daddy was home. A month had passed since I was last allowed outside by myself. Mommy went with me everywhere, but at least she took me to the park now. The other parents would freeze when we walked past them. Then, after a few minutes, one by one, parents would call their children back and leave, until it was just me and Mommy. Sometimes a few other parents would stay, but they'd keep an eye on us.<p>

From what I understood, they were shinobi. You could tell, especially when you looked at the fathers. Most of the time, they were young, very muscular...scars...a lot of them weren't that hard on the eyes.

The moms were young too. Ninjas don't last long...so, they end up having kids as soon as they can.

It made me realize how young my own parents were. Mommy was in her mid-twenties, Daddy a few years older.

Daddy was a handsome man. He had burgundy hair, just like me, that stood up in the same wild way mine does. He was a very tall man, leanly built. In a way, he was like...the Kakashi of Suna. They weren't similar in many ways, but something about him reminded me of the chronically late jounin.

One big similarity was the way Daddy always looked bored. And he was a book worm, but he never touched an Icha-Icha book, from what I'd seen him read. Mostly it was mystery novels or ninja fiction.

I came to realize that no one had tried to write a science fiction in this world. Which was stupid. Sci-fi is life. Science was kinda...primitive here. Chakra fucked things up, sure, but still. They were pretty far behind The Test Drive 0.1 in some ways.

So, they had ninja fiction instead. These were usually stories about some awesome, totally buff ninja genius using a jutsu to travel back in time and save his team, who were all killed when he was only a chuunin.

He had amber eyes too.

"Daddy...why do you have the same eyes as Mommy?" asked him as we sat on a bench by the playground. There was only so much running a kid could do. I really wanted someone to play with. As immature as it was...I was really lonely. None of the other kids would play with me, and I still had no damn clue why.

So far, I had learnt that my dad was a jounin and he had his own team of minions. And Mommy is a crazy bitch. She liked to poison people who came over for tea and hold them down with chakra strings while they were panicking. It was...amusing to watch but...

I kinda wanted a huggy mom, like my first one from the Test Drive 0.1.

"Hm?Well, your mommy and I come from a clan, and we have similar features."

Oh. Gross. Nasty, nasty, nasty. Mommy and Daddy were related.

"Ew."

Daddy looked at me, clearly amused, "We're very distantly related."

Oh yes, as if that was any better. And if they were from the same clan, didn't that mean that Daddy's great, great, great something or other was Mommy's great, great, great something or other? And from there it was just second cousins creating more cousins for those new second cousins?

Clans were nasty! Although...if I remember correctly...in this world, instead of getting bad mutations through inbreeding, they got awesome Blood Limits?

"Sure thing, daddy-cousin." I said, covering my excitement. Maybe we had one of those Limits? I hope it made us fast. I could still run people over...literally.

He flicked me in the back of the head.

"So...do we have a Blood Limit?" I asked, looking up at him in curiosity.

He scoffed. "Nope."

Damn. No awesome Limit.

"If we're from a clan, where's everyone else?"

"Dead. Or in Ame."

Damn. No tragic back story like the Uchiha- Wait. Ame? isn't that where the Almighty Pein-In-The-Ass was from?

"Why are they in Ame?"

"Because that's where our family is from."

Boring. I was waiting for something like...'they were chased out of Suna by the other ninja. Your mother and I managed to talk our way into staying here, so we could raise you in a safe place.'...but no such luck.

"Why are you and Mommy here?"

"You're Mommy needs the dry air." Daddy said, frowning, "Ame is too wet. Her lungs don't like it."

So. Mommy was sick? What a shame.

"Why don't you come home more often?" I asked, changing the subject, much like little kids do.

I was getting good at this acting thing.

"Hm? I'm a shinobi Aisa-chan. I have to go out and train my students."

"I heard other kids talking...their parents with teams don't stay away for weeeeeeeeeeks."

"Well, that's their parents." Daddy said, his voice clipping ever so slightly. He didn't like this topic.

My guess was that the bastard was having an affair. Or he was also part of Suna's version of ANBU...did Suna even have one of those? Maybe he was ANBU having an affair with his commander? He was ordered to have an affair? Or he was having the affair with his commander so he could get a promotion. Nah.

He was a softly. A bit of a nerd.

Pfft. Perhaps he got really, really lost on the road to life.

I noticed someone on the other side of the park, staring off into the distance. It looked like a little boy. He'd leave soon enough.

I needed to say something else. Actually, now that we were away from Mommy...I could finally start manipulating Daddy...not that I wasn't already. It was a bad thing to do, but he was the only person that seemed to give a fuck.

"Is it because you hate me like everyone else?"

"WHAT!?" Daddy jumped back, staring at me with wide eyes, "Why would you even think that?"

I refused to look him in those amber eyes. I fiddled with my hands, touching the tips of my middle fingers together. It was awkward, but it was sorta like I was flipping off god. Or whoever the fuck was in charge of the universe.

My parents thought it was just a weird little habit. I used to do it...back in the Test Drive.

"Mommy doesn't like me."

"Why wouldn't she? You're wonderful."

"She's afraid of me." I replied, looking up at him, looking somewhat pissed off. How could he not notice? Mommy once screamed when I walked into a room behind her. She shattered three plates the day before that.

"Aisako." I ignored him.

"All the other kids won't go near me. Parents keep them away from me. Did...Did I do something bad?"

"Aisako." Oh no. He'd hear me. Every last word. This would either make him side with me, or he'd leave me. I needed to know who was loyal to me now. I didn't need to be betrayed while I was older and in a life-threatening situation. What if...he started hating me, and wanted me gone?

"What did I do? I don't remember doing anything to make them mad..."

"Ai-sa-ko." Daddy said, placing his large hands on my shoulders. He said my name slowly, saying each syllable at a time.

I glared into his eyes, but made sure to look more scared than anything. Not really angry, but wary.

"You're mother chose your name."

I blinked. I had really thought it was his. He was the sort to call a kid Aisako. Mommy was more likely to call me something like...Oniko.

"You're her baby girl. She was so excited to have you. She spent two weeks choosing the paint for your room."

It was a bit like a peach...different shades of yellow red and orange. Sometimes, it felt like I lived inside a festival lantern.

"She and I used to spend hours talking about what you might look like. What your favorite food would be. We could never decide. So, we promised each other."

I looked up at him, feeling vaguely interested.

"We promised that no matter who you were, we'd adore you and love you."

I scoffed. "She calls me Aisako-san. I'm not even a family member to her. I'm a stranger."

"Then maybe, its time we introduced you two? Hm?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. My Daddy was gifted with a main character personality. But he was doomed to never be mentioned in the world's story. If I was lucky, neither would I. Main characters were more likely to be brutally murdered. Like Asuma, Itachi, Sarutobi. If you weren't important, you'd die peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! I really wasn't expecting so many people to like this story! I was amazed really. 1 community, 8 reviews, 14 favorites and 24 followers!<strong>_

_**A big thank you goes out to rotten daydreams, Airedhiell, Sweet Petit, scoobycandy, Kurama831, Himeno Kazehito and xela521 for reviewing!**_

_**Because of all the good feedback, I've decided to continue this story for now. I may stop is school gets too busy for me, but I'll try to keep it from that. **__**I would love it if everyone continued to support this story!**_


	3. 3: Fearless Eyes

**-3-**

_**Fearless Eyes**_

I hopped up off the bench. The sky was dyed the typical red as the sun set, making the horizon waver like an ocean of sand as the last of the day's heat burned out. Daddy began packing up the basket we had brought for books and snacks. I had spent the last couple hours running around like a demon from hell, wreaking havoc on the empty park. It wasn't completely empty though. The other kid hadn't left. Instead he sat on an old see-saw, staring at us.

"Daddy...why hasn't he run away yet?" I asked, looking at him once again. Daddy paused to follow my gaze. he took in a sharp breath, before sighing sadly.

"You aren't the only one everyone is afraid of...that is a sad little boy, but unlike you, he is very dangerous."

"Why?" I knew who he was now. Gaara of the Sand. Future Kazekage...holder of the One-Tailed Demon...Shukaku.

"I can't tell you Ai, but just...be careful when he's around."

I wasn't a moron. of course I was going to be careful...but...we were still little...Gaara wasn't...too dangerous now, right? It was when he was around Naruto's age...then...

I shuddered at the though. Holy shit Gaara was scary.

Daddy turned around to continue packing, and I began to slowly make my way towards the red haired boy. He was staring at me with wide eyes. What was so surprising about someone- Oh. Right.

"Hi." I said, standing a few feet away from the boy. His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. He didn't respond. I really hoped he wasn't a monster yet. I was too cute to die...unless I smiled.

"I'm Aisako, who are you?" I tilted my head ever so slightly, trying to look innocent. His eyes widened ever so slightly. I was curious as to why, but didn't bother thinking about it. What was the point?

"Gaara." he said, very quietly. Fuck. Was it normal for three year olds to be this...fucking adorable? Did I look like that? How the hell did they find this kid scary? Besides...you know...the 'mutated sand castle' stuck inside him thanks to the shittiest seal in all of the elemental nations. I could probably do a better job, and I didn't even know how to seal!

"Gaara? I'm...I'm not supposed to talk to you." I whispered, like I was telling some great secret.

"Neither am I." He said, staring at me. Oh that was fucking rich! The god damn Village Demon wasn't allowed to talk to me?! Who the hell warned him off...ah...probably his uncle.

"I don't see why. You don't look dangerous." I said, moving forward and plunking down on the other side of the see-saw. His end raised up off the ground.

"My uncle says you aren't natural."

Oh. _If only they knew_. I mentally cackled to myself, trying not to grin. After all, I was a teenager in the body of a three year old in another universe. What was natural about that?!

"I'm not. What about you? Are you dangerous? Or is it all just a misunderstanding? Adults can be pretty stupid you know."

"I hurt people."

"So do I. So do my parents. Everyone hurts people." Wow...we lived in a violent world...didn't we?

"I...I really hurt them...with my sand." I watched as all the sand around the see-saw shifted. I was in a lot of danger, if anything happened.

"So? I don't even know why people avoid me." I said, pouting.

"It's because-"

"AISAKO!" We both froze, letting the see-saw drop, so that my ass slammed against the ground. I winced, but kept my eyes locked on Daddy, who was staring helplessly, like the people on the street had, back in the test drive when I came racing towards them...

Ah...memories.

"Well. Daddy's panicking. I better go...Don't kill anyone." I said as a good bye before running back to my father. Since the sand wasn't reaching out to crush me, I figured everything was good. Well, as good as it could be when you were born in Suna. In _this_ generation.

* * *

><p>"Saki..." Daddy called out, his hand placed firmly on my shoulder. Despite this, I could feel him shaking. He'd been scared. The damn shinobi was afraid of a child. Of Gaara. They had no reason to be scared of him yet. In later years, I'd gladly join him and my mother in hiding under the bed. When Gaara was older, I knew he'd make my mother look like a declawed-kitten. Right now, she was only a level of Cosmic Panther Gobbling Up the Universe.<p>

'_Who the fuck is Saki?_' I thought, taking in what Daddy had said.

Mommy's head peered around the doorframe leading to the kitchen. I nearly laughed. My mother's name was Saki...which meant 'rare blossoming'. Maybe it ran in the family to name their children corny names...I wondered what Daddy was called. It was a bit sad though, seeing as I didn't even know who my parents were, or what my clan name was. As long as it wasn't Uzumaki, or Uchiha, I was happy.

"What Taiki?"

Once again, I had to force myself from laughing. Dear god...his name. Taiki, could mean 'shine', or 'great radiance'. It suited him. It really did. Him and his stupidly happy personality.

Maybe I shouldn't be mocking our names. This was their culture. I shouldn't really care. A name is a name and it will easily change in the blink of an eye, or the recycling of a soul.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone...Saki, meet Aisako, our daughter." He said, pushing my towards my mother, who looked thoroughly confused by all of this. I couldn't blame her. "Aisako, I'd like you to meet you mother, Saki."

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen Gaara for a long time. Months. I didn't really think much of it though. My mind was full of dozens of escape plans. My parents had put my into complete lock down since the incident at the park. I missed chasing kids down the streets. I could feel myself getting fat and slow. I wanted to go out and play. I needed to get fit now, so I could focus on training.<p>

I needed to be kick ass...not pudgy! Unless I pulled a 'Kung Fu Panda'...which did not look attractive. Of course, looking at my parents, if I ended up looking anything like my mother, I'd have a hell of a time looking attractive in the first place. It wasn't that my mother was ugly, but she was fucking scary looking, you know? Big wide amber eyes and a smile that just seemed too wide to look happy

And my father was much too manly for me to hope to look feminine if I ended up looking more like him. As it was, I was built much like I had been in the Test Drive. I had wide shoulders...when I was older, I'd have wide hips.

I had no hopes of looking like Temari or Ino. In all truth...I couldn't care less. Boys were boring...girls were annoying. Romance wasn't what I was looking forward to in this life. Kick-assery? Hell yeah.

I had taken to working out at night. When I was sure my Mommy and Daddy were sleeping, I'd climb out my window, and up onto our neighbor's roof. From there it was a simple hop, skip and take a running jump. Really. I ran across the village for as long as I could. Then, once I was exhausted, I'd take a short nap for a few hours, and make my way home before the night was over.

It wasn't the safest thing, but hey, if I couldn't make each leap, than I wasn't good enough. If I fell to my death, it wasn't all that bad...I've already lived once. It already isn't fair that I got a second chance...I mean, I died doing what I loved the first time around. What better death is there?

I guess some people would go on a rant about how 'Dying in the place of a loved one' is a better way to go, but I don't really believe that. I mean, I lived for myself...why die for someone else? Death is a natural event that happens for everyone someday. Why the hell would I bring mine closer when CLEARLY it was coming for someone else?

I'm not a self-sacrificing person. I'll die anyway I want. If I die via a racing car, or falling off a roof, what does it matter? Maybe my new dad will cry, but he'll move on. He's a shinobi.

Maybe there's someone out there who's far more deserving of a second chance. If I do die, for what ever reason...and maybe this second life of mine serves some greater purpose in the universe, than maybe that more deserving person will take my place?

It really doesn't matter.

Some nights, when I started running, I thought about never stopping. I thought about not coming home. It always proved to be a stupid idea. I lived in the middle of a desert. Where would I get any food or water out there? I was a small child. I didn't care if I died, and I loved taking risks, but there was a line between reckless and suicidal that I didn't want to ever cross.

I took a running start and flew over the largest gap I had ever faced and cackled loudly as I made it over. I winced slightly as I tumbled to a stop, scraping my hands and knees on the rough surface.

There was a quiet sound, like a sandal shifting in gravel, and the whisper of fabric rubbing together. I looked up to see the cutest little monster this universe could offer.

He looked tired. After I started my nighttime activities, I had been getting very little sleep, since I was awake most of the night and most of the day...Gaara...he was up ALL the time wasn't he? I assumed things were better now, before he became really unstable...which would happen soon. I think. So...he probably had nightmares now...but he wouldn't have to worry about being taken over yet.

"Why are you here?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing the loose stones out of my indented skin.

He said nothing, crossing his arms. My guess was that he wanted to look intimidating...but at this point, he was too innocent looking. "Why are you here?"

"Playing." I said, shrugging. It was the truth...in a way. I was getting stir-crazy. Daddy was only so much fun, "My parents won't let me play. I got in trouble for talking to you. They think I'm gonna die if I go outside, for some stupid reason."

He shifted awkwardly.

"So, I sneak out a night and play on the roofs!" I said cheerfully, "I almost died the first couple nights, but now I have a hang of it!"

There was a silence. I assumed he was doing what his Uncle told him...not talking to me.

"So...Gaara-kun...how do you go across the rooftops?" The use of a suffix didn't feel natural, but I used it because it meant we were friends right? If I was his friend...he couldn't kill me. Maybe. Probably not. But I knew if I spun around and ran away, I'd only get hurt.

By now I had taken notice of the thin layer of sand on the roof. Now, it could have just blown there...but sand was Gaara's weapon.

"I walk." He said, before moving to the edge of the roof. Hi sand scrambled over and formed a little bridge for him to cross. Wow...I was kinda jealous. I would love to control sand like that...you know, without the 'Mutated Sand Castle' that it came with.

He stood on the other roof, and stared at me. I froze, wondering if I had done something wrong. He tilted his head, and motioned with it towards the bridge.

'_Oh. Well._' I contemplated not following him, but it didn't seem safe. I still had a long time before I needed to get back in...

I got to my feet as quickly as I could and moved towards the bridge. I stopped for a moment, not trusting the sand. The sand wasn't safe...it was Shukaku's...

I glanced up at Gaara who looked...he was scared. I wasn't sure what his problem was. Did he think I'd say I didn't want to come? I'd run away?

I scoffed at this, and myself. And the sand. If it killed me...that'd be awesome...in a kinda morbid way. I stepped onto the sand and followed after Gaara. He looked relieved.

"That is so cool." I whispered, watching the sand slither back to Gaara. He didn't have his gourd, so it al just settled at his feet like a second shadow. I grinned, "How do you do that?!"

"Cool?"

"Yeah like...wow! That's awesome! The sand thing! I've never seen anyone do that before! Not even my Daddy, and he's a ninja." I puffed up proudly at that. While he wasn't the strongest, my father was a Jounin, and he was super awesome...When he wasn't being a corny main-character.

"Most people run away when they see my sand."

"I'm unnatural." I say with a shrug, "But...how do you do the sand thingy!?"

"It moves on its own."

"Wow...I wish I could do that!"

I kinda felt manipulative...Would you say I'm a bad person? Tricking this kid into liking me, so he won't kill me too slowly when he got older?

"Why aren't you scared?" The real question was 'Why don't I show that I'm scared'.

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you! You aren't scary, and I'm not natural. Even if you did scare me, I don't see why I have to show my heart on my sleeve. It wouldn't be nice of me to run away screaming...and I'm waaay more mature than that. People are scared of me too, and I don't know why. But I **do** know how you feel. Why would I want to treat you like everyone treats me?"

"So...you are scared?"

"A little...but that's only because everyone else is...its human nature to fear what you're taught to fear. I won't act like I'm scared though because I'm not really scared...I just think I should be. I have no reason to fear you...not unless you do something to make me scared. Aren't you scared of me?"

He shrugged.

"Have I done anything to you for you to be scared of me?"

He shook his head. I grinned, but not in the scary way, like I did to other people.

"Then you're not **really** scared of me. Everyone else is, so you feel like you should be too."

"Oh."

"So...do you want to play?"

His eyes snapped up to look at me, like he hadn't been expecting it. I smiled at him.

"Maybe...if you play with me...you'll be tired enough to sleep. that's why you're out here, right?"

Ever so slowly, he nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There ya go! <strong>_

_**Doesn't Aisako have a**_ cheerful**_ outlook on life? (I should say death, shouldn't I?)_**

_**Thank you to An1meL0ver, Himeno Kazehito, gaaraRules29, MerhppDerhpp, xela521 and guest(RedWhirlwind833) for reviewing. **_

_**Just as a heads up, I usually PM responses to reviews, because I don't like writing them in the chapters...it makes the chapters longer than they really are, and knowing how short my chapters already are, it doesn't seem fair of me to do that. **_

_**We're up to 26 Favorites, 42 Followers and 1 community.**_

_**Happy New Years! Don't forget to review, Fav and Follow! Your support makes me happy and willing to work!**_


	4. 4: Terrified Eyes

**-4-**

_**Terrified Eyes**_

I looked from one side of the room to the other, taking in all the terrified little faces, the trembling shoulders. How ridiculous. I hadn't done anything to any of them. Well...maybe the three girls huddled in the corner farthest from me. I sent them a pleasant smile. Seeing the blond pitch sneer in response, I narrowed my amber eyes and offered her that unhinged grin that was far too wide to be happy. I once heard a woman compare it to a grinning wolf who had just cornered a limping lamb.

Her eyes flashed away from me quickly, and she tried to converse with her loyal followers. I went back to scanning the room. In the back corner opposite of my Chase-Trio, I spotted who I was looking for. In the past year, there had been little progress. He was still wary about me. I blamed it on the absolute trust he had for his Uncle.

I hadn't been sure if he would be coming this year. Maybe I had changed something by existing. I just...couldn't remember knowing when he started at the academy. I didn't pay attention to stupid things like that. Although, I was beginning to wonder if I should have.

Gaara sat all by himself at his desk. As his only 'friend' and fellow object of village wide terror, I took it upon myself to plop right down beside him. Gaara's tired teal eyes shifted towards me.

At the front of the room, the Chuunin tried to protest, until he realized who I was. The villagers would be very happy if the two monsters killed each other off. Sometimes I really just wanted to flip off the entire village.

"You're here."

"Yup. Did you think I'd become a civilian or something?" I asked, looking offended, "Please. I couldn't do something that boring...I'd rather run into the desert with nothing but a blindfold on with no provisions."

And as I said before, I'm reckless, but not suicidal. Let's face it...there are times to come when being a civilian really _was_ suicide.

He remained silent. I sighed in boredom and looked to the front of the room again. There were twenty-nine kids in the room. After a few more minutes passed and no one entered the room, the teacher began to speak.

"Alright, everyone, sit down and be quiet!" The man shouted loudly. Somewhere, in the center of the room, a little boy whimpered. What a wimp. He'd drop out. A lot of these little brats would.

"HALF OF YOU WILL BE GONE BY THE END OF THE FIRST MONTH!" The room erupted into confused, offended or terrified little voices, all chattering about. I scoffed, but didn't say anything, "You are all here to learn how to become proper ninjas! You are training to become a part of our village's military force. This will not be a path for the faint of heart, or the unfit. From this moment on, you will no longer be seen as children, but as ninjas in training!"

"All of those in here who know, or have known a kunoichi or shinobi, please raise your hand." I, along with a number of other students raised their hands. Gaara raised his, looking utterly bored, I felt for the kid. I hated school. In the Test Drive, I had avoid going to school most days. I was a bad student. When I could, I would take off for days on end, just driving my car.

The teacher looked at all the hands and nodded, "Then those of you with your hands up should know that this isn't an easy career choice. If any of you are having second thoughts, I want you to go home tonight and think long and hard. If you still aren't sure you want to do this, I suggest you don't come back."

I wondered if this guy realized he was talking to kids ranging in ages four to six. But you had to admit, the guy was 100% serious, and right all the way.

"NOW THEN! When I point to you, I want you to get your ass down here and introduce yourself to the class! Just tell us your first name, and last if you want, what you like, hate, and anything else you want to say."

His hand flew towards our corner and it landed on me. I understood right away. Singling out a child and forcing them to speak in front of a large number of peers can really scare a kid. He thought this would make me uncomfortable? Make me cry? Did he think I'd be embarrassed? Please. The people in the sandy pile of shit called a village need to get a life, dammit. Stop tormenting four year olds.

I smiled cheerfully and got out of my seat. I practically skipped down the steps of the classroom, making sure to jump over one little twerp's outstretched foot. I paused for a moment and looked at him, "You should tuck in your foot. Someone might break it."

He looked ready to shit himself.

Still smiling innocently, I continued on to the front of the room. I bowed my head to the teacher, who's name I still didn't know. I turned and looked at the classroom, full of trembling children.

"Hello! My name is Aisako Shimizu!"

During the past year I had learnt my last name. It meant Pure Water. I guess it was because my family was from Ame. If rained there a lot, right? So...pure water fell from the sky all the time. It made me stand out in a way, because who else in Suna has a last name about water, which is our rarest resource?

"I really like reading, training, moving fast, my dad, being nice to others and playing with my friends!"

Sure I only had one friend, but they didn't need to know that.

"WHAT FRIENDS?!" Someone called, earning themselves a burst of giggles from the class.

"Oh! And I really like beating up annoying people! If they're weak then they have no right to go picking fights!" I added, feeling my smile turn into a taunting sneer as I spoke, my eyes zeroing in on the six year old who had spoken. She ducked down and turned to face one of her friends, as though she hadn't called out at all.

Now, I had tried to be a nice little girl with my introduction...but that little brat had just ruined things for me. I decided to

"I really, really hate people who call me or my mother anything remotely offensive...but I don't really like my Mommy all that much either...I hate adults who think that just because they use big words I won't be able to understand them. I also dislike stupid people, like most of the people in this room. OH! And my ultimate goal in life is to out live all of you, so I can spit on your graves and destroy the grave markers! And then die in an awesome fashion later on."

Sensei stared at me for a moment, looking much paler than he had at the beginning of the day. I smiled at him before making my way back to my seat. No one tried to trip me this time.

Somehow, I felt like things would be a lot more fun now.

I watched as one by one, nameless little specks came up, on by one. Eventually, Gaara was called upon. I smiled at him from where he stood at the front of the room. His teal eyes looked towards me for a moment.

As odd as it was, for someone as old as me...he was my only friend. Really...he and my father were the only people I had. I supposed the situation was the same for him...he only had his uncle...and me. I never forgot how he would change as he aged. He would become a sadistic monster...he'd kill hundreds of people...just to be acknowledged. He would look pretty good for a kid though. Just saying. Then...he'd meet Naruto...and he'd start to change. People would acknowledge him as their Kazekage...he'd be loved by everyone. He'd become peaceful. A good guy.

And then...where would I be? I was a monster, according to everyone I met. Even the demon-child knew it. He wasn't as scared of me as he once was. He didn't greet me with 'I'm not supposed to talk to you', like he had for the first eight months of our...well...whatever you would call our relationship. I suppose it was a friendship...but he never called me his friend. At least not to my face. I don't know if he told his Uncle about me or not...I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to know...well...not officially. People noticed us hanging together, that much was true...but what if the Kazekage made us hurt each other someday?

And even if he didn't make us fight...what would happen after he meant Naruto? Would we still be 'friends', or would he leave me behind...Maybe I would prove to be a bad influence. Or Naruto wouldn't like me...Gaara ended up being very close with Naruto...so he'd leave me because Naruto was more important.

I shook the stupidity out of my mind. What was the point in worrying? And if he didn't like me, I could always find other people...even if it meant abandoning this dump.

Gaara began to speak, "My name is Gaara. My father is the Kazekage. I don't like people who run away from me...or people who try to hurt me. I also...dislike people speaking badly of others who don't deserve it. I...like?...the colour orange."

I blinked, and tried not to laugh...it looked as though...I had turned Gaara into a depressed Naruto. Or something. That bit about the colour orange at the end had been fabulous!

Gaara walked calmly back to our desk and slid into his seat. I smiled at him happily, "Good job."

"What did I do?"

I paused, "I...dunno. I just felt like congratulating you."

"Oh. You did...good as well?" Well...didn't he sound confident. What a great boost to my confidence.

"Why thank you, my good sir."

He didn't respond. I snickered before turning to the front, and watched the teacher write something on the board. **RULES AND CODES OF THE NINJA.**

"Alright, kids. Starting today, we will be going over some of the rules and codes that all ninjas must follow!"

I rolled my eyes, but paid attention anyways.

* * *

><p>My head was killing me by the end of the day. I rubbed my throbbing temples before looking at the folder in my hands. It was just full of page after page of codes and rules...and 'personal' letter for my parents stating that the teacher didn't think I could handle life as a ninja, and he strongly suggested I try becoming a waitress, or something along those lines.<p>

Bullshit, right?

Yep.

I planned to use it as spit-ball ammunition.

* * *

><p>The teacher dismissed the class for the day, and I was only of the first out, using the window by our desk. Gaara didn't seem to mind the fact that I crawled over him to do so. in fact, his sand rose up to push me along. That had terrified me for a moment. Because while it did help me, it could have wrapped around me and dyed the classroom in red hues. I'd much rather believed that the sand liked me too.<p>

I stood on the ground out side for a moment, glancing at Gaara, to see if he was going to come out with me. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, before standing up and walking to the door, like a civilized person. I felt my chest tighten, in a childish moment of rejection. I didn't see why I should care, but there were times when my body betrayed me, and acted like the little twerp I really was. Of course a four year old would feel hurt when her only friend didn't want to be around her.

I laughed at the stupid little emotion and began making my way home. As I rounded the corner of the academy, I spotted a person, who could have only been Gaara's Uncle. After all, he had a smile on his feminine face as he spoke to the little container.

As if he felt my stare, Gaara glanced over at me. I grinned happily, before glancing around, to see if there was anyone waiting for me. I doubted my mother would be, but maybe Daddy.

There wasn't anyone.

* * *

><p>Daddy had left for the Chuunin exams with his team, so I was left at home with Saki. Despite Daddy's constant attempts at bringing us closer, Mommy still stared at me in fear from time to time. I couldn't blame her though...there were times, when I was speaking to Daddy, that I said something that just...wasn't right for someone my age. I wasn't a genius in her eyes...I was a monster. There had never been a time when I spoke in anything less than full sentences. How I knew the language, I wasn't sure.<p>

It sounded like English to me...but at the same time, I suppose it didn't...I can't explain it.

I sat across from Mommy and smiled as I ate our dinner. She just sat there in silence. I let the smile die and I continued to stare at her. She shifted under my stare and looked up at me.

"What?" She asked in a defensive tone.

"Why is everyone scared of me?" I asked. It was a bit of a tradition. Everyday, I would ask one of my parents this. I was hoping they'd snap sooner or later. From the way my mother's eye twitched, I say the time was coming.

She let her chopsticks drop to her plate, and she stared at me, looking so very frustrated.

"You don't want to know, alright, Aisako? Just...knock it off. Your dad doesn't want you finding out, so just deal with it!"

I scoffed loudly, staring at her with a bland expression.

"So, you won't say anything about it, because your husband told you to? Do you realize how weak that makes you sound?" I asked her, dropping any remaining persona I had of a child, "I thought you were someone no one messed with? Is that all because of Daddy? Are people so 'scared' of you because of who you married, instead of who you are?"

She stared at me, "You're starting to sound like your father. Knock it off."

"I won't. He's the only role-model I'm willing to use, since you're such a wimp. What little girl would ever want to be like you? I _used_ to think you were cool...especially after that time you sent Tsubaki packing...but maybe you aren't useful anymore? Do you think Daddy will remarry someday?"

Never say I sounded like my dad. Please. I was a bad-guy and we all know it. So...threatening to kill my Mommy wasn't out of bounds...not for me anyways.

She stared at me for a moment, before a chuckle slipped past her lips, "I forgot you said things like that."

I blinked. That...hadn't been the reaction I was hoping for.

"Oh trust me kid, if you even tried, I would kill you in a heartbeat. No one in the village would blame me. Still...I'm not going to tell you why they think you're a monster...which you are, by the way, so stop looking so hopeful."

I pouted.

"BUT! I am willing to tell you PART of why they think I'm so evil...and trust me, it isn't because of your father. Let's face it...he belongs with the tree-huggers in Konoha."

There was no arguing there. He was more likely to be Naruto's dad than the Fourth Hokage. And that was saying something.

"A few years before you were born...your father and I came to Suna after we were hunted down by shinobi who were after us...because your father and I are missing nin."

I blinked and stared at her. Dad...was a MISSING NIN!? What?

"It's true." She sighed, "I remember the good old days, when we'd return to the hide out, and he'd be covered head-to-toe in blood..."

I nearly laughed at the dreamy expression on her face.

"So everyone is afraid of you, because you and Daddy are bad guys? I hardly find that enough. I mean, they call you an 'evil witch'." I said, but then shrugged, "Oh well. I guess I can deal with it...why are you a civilian?"

"I'm sick. Running around isn't good for my lungs."

"Oh." So, Daddy had been telling the truth about that. it was nice to know he hadn't been lying. I missed Daddy though. His stupid genin team had been taking up more and more of his time, since all they ever did was go on C-Rank missions. Sometimes they escalated to B, and I had to leave the room while he told Mommy about what happened. Apparently, 'my little ears are too innocent to hear the bad things Daddy has to do sometimes'.

Yeah. Bull, right?

* * *

><p>"Morning Gaara-kun!" I said cheerfully as I plopped down in the seat beside him. He hardly even turned his head to look at me. I blinked, a bit surprised he hadn't said anything back...usually it was just 'Hi' and that was that.<p>

"How was your weekend?"

Nothing. Usually, He'd say something about his older siblings or his father...his uncle...anything.

What the hell was going on?

"Gaara?"

He turned his head away to stare at the board.

* * *

><p>Day thirteen of the Academy. The last few days had been hell. The teacher, whose name I had yet to learn, so I named him Carl, had finally stopped sending those god awful letters home. Although I was pretty sure he had gotten tired of brushing them out of his long brown hair after I put them there in spit-ball form.<p>

That was probably the only good thing that had happened. I found the work easy enough, and the 'training' hour, where he made us play 'tag' and 'hide and seek' was simple enough, thanks to the games Gaara and I used to play. He...hadn't been talking to me lately.

And the older kids had found out that I went to the academy.

I had twelve-year-olds telling me to go die. And then they'd try to kill me. The little bastards were actually trying to kill me with their 'ninja' training. Some kid actually stabbed me a few days ago!

It was hilarious...until my child's body overran my teenager's mind. I...didn't feel too happy. I was...really angry. I'm not sure what...but it was a lot harder for me to smile normally. I could still grin like a madwoman...but it wasn't as fun...or comfortable as my normal smile.

The boy that stabbed me had proven I wasn't untouchable, like many of them seemed to believe. So...I often had to outrun them home...to save myself the hassle.

"Gaara-kun." I greeted duly, before taking my place beside him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, like he always seemed to be.

"Aisako...chan."

My head snapped towards him so quickly I heard something CRACK waaaay louder than it should have...but I ignored it. He hadn't answered me for the past WEEK! Why was he starting now?!

"So...now you're talking to me again...did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"No what? No you aren't speaking to me, and you're talking to someone else named Aisako...or No I didn't do something wrong?"

"The second one."

_"_Oh good. I thought you'd replaced me or something." I said, smiling cheerfully. Finally, there was someone to talk to again. It was alright making fun of older kids and their mothers (you wouldn't believe how sore some brats could get about their Mamas), but Gaara was WAAAY better than them. Talking to him didn't mean bruises.

"I...wouldn't do that." He said, staring ahead at the board, where Carl was writing today's 'lesson'. it would appear we were learning about Relations with Konoha. I already know the answer to that. Crappy Relations. In a few years, someone we thought was Kazekage would be like 'yo, go blow up the tree huggers' and we'd all have no problem with it.

One because we were shinobi, and that basically meant everyone in our village could use us like a public water fountain and we had no choice and Two: Who cares about a few tree-huggers?

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"My Uncle...told me why you weren't natural."

"Oh?" Finally! Now someone could tell me, "So...why am I unnatural?"

"I'm...not allowed to say."

_'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! GOD DAMMIT ALL TO-'_

_"_I...was frightened by what he said at first..."

I froze.

"And then...the monster from my nightmares...told me you were only going to use me...and that I shouldn't trust you." I stared at him for a moment.

Even the deformed sandcastle was warning him away from me. Wow. Don't I feel special.

"He said...if I didn't talk to you...you'd go make new friends and forget about me."

I scoffed. "Please. Since when was it a good idea to listen to him? I mean...how could I forget about you? You're my only friend in this life."

He was probably the only real friend I had in either lives. At first...I just wanted to befriend him, so I could stay alive...but now...he was one of the only people I had...and...As odd as it was for someone as old as me...I was clinging to the four year old...the idea of him leaving me alone...

It was terrifying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So~! They've started their academy days and Gaara knows why everyone hates Aisako...not that he'll tell her. (It'd be no fun that way)<em>**

**_A big thank you goes out to MerhppDerhpp, Littlebirdd, MrsAnimeNerd, The Hate Child, thefire1995, xela521, Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness, and TheQueen'sKnight for reviewing~!_**

**_Demon Eyes now has: 23 reviews, 37 Favorites, 66 Follows and it's in 2 Communities!_**

**_Please keep up the support._**


End file.
